Yarra
Yarra is a succubus whom Simon encounters when traveling with Tal, and is the first to notice Simon's soul shard. Outside of battle she considers herself First Slut and Harem Mistress, a role she refuses to surrender to anyone, even Riala who can be considered her superior by various criteria. Most non-succubi show little evidence of acknowledging any such hierarchy, though. Story Yarra was part of the succubus brigades from an undetermined period of time, At some point before the story's beginning, she decides to make a life of her ownEscaping from the heart of the Incubus King's territory.. It's remarkable that she chosen to take that step after reaching the Elite levels among her peers. Apparently, she was some kind of inspiration for any Succubi that look for their own individuality. She has some grand vision and tries (with more or less subtle manipulations) to fit Simon in it. But she truly cares and has proven her loyalty to the group when she has the chance to flee. She joins the party after a mock fight with Simon to taste his potential. From the very start, she tries to manipulate Simon to make him into her ideal Incubus King, but not maliciously or overtly. Later, she takes it on herself to become the harem mistress, represented in the game by the Harem system, and she takes a more laid back attitude, but still pushes to increase the amount of harem members, even when the necessity or the wisdom for that action is debatable. That means that usually her views collide with Aka's. During the Gathering, we have the chance to see how much personal growthFor instance, after her participation in the Carnival of sex event, she reflects: Once, this experience would have been the highlight of my life. But now, it's not enough. she has done since she chose to link her fate with Simon's. Also, how far she is willing to go for Simon's goals (and her own, which are not always the same). Personality Yarra usually plays the role of the typical succubus, promiscuous and with a high sexual mentality. She is steadfast in making Simon a powerful Incubus King, even if it means having to do it his way rather than her preferred methods. She is loyal to him and wishes to for him to gain as much power as possible as seen in her relationship points. There is a second side to her however. In spite of, or perhaps because of, her nature as a succubus, Yarra is actually one of the more romantic members of the harem, believing that people should be free to find and express their love freely and without restraint and is saddened by the fact that many people are not able to and is in fact somewhat confused and frustrated that her attempt to find people to freely do so fails in the elven lands because of moral or societal reasons. She begins to wonder that if her attempts to convince people are coming on too strong. Yarra, as most succubi, abhors the Unpeople, claiming that removing one's sexuality from oneself is the same as searing one's soul. She is unable and unwilling to understand why someone like Vhala would voluntarily subject herself to that. Skills Synergy skills can be used in battle only if both Yarra and the specified character are present in the active party. Starting equipment Weapon: Whip. * Whips * Sex toys * Mage weapons Off-hand: Sexy Ribbon. * Magical paraphernalia * Sexual tools for sexual creatures Headgear: None.If you have opened all the chests in the cave, you should have already found a Collar. * Not just pointy hats * Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Bodygear: Dress. * Robes * Sexy (under)wear Accessory: Charm of Lust. * Common accessories * Sexual accessories As you can see, equipment-wise she is one the most versatile members of the party - only Riala can be compared to her in this aspect. Tactics The role of Yarra is a black mage specializing in lust damage. Lot of enemies are exceptionally weak to lust attacksPartial list: Blue hornets, bandits, the cache guardian, all humans in the Merchant Camp, Orc Shield's and the Knight boss, the slaver thugs, carnal demons, everything in the tunnels under Stineford, dark urchins, ghostly horrors, all melee kingsmen and the noble scion, the dagger version of Reval's bodyguards, most of the bandits in Merchant's pass, the Impaler's orc breeders, lust wraiths, all of the orc rabble and the horde orcs wearing helms, all of the orcs Yarra and Qum encounter in Yarra's path, the red Erosian butterfly, and finally the exotic succubi. Yarra cuts through them like a hot knife through butter. However, should the enemies be lust-resistant, such as unhumans, she becomes a liability. She has some capabilities as a buffer. The skill Haze of Sex is a very effective crowd control spell and also heals herself. Later, most of her skills are buffer-related, so it's important to employ adequate gear to maximize her MAG stat. Yarra’s Sexual Torment does a lot of lust damage, it’s a good cheap nuke spell. Succubus Kiss does lower damage but it offers a small drain attached. Before you give her a dildo or a buttplug, use the Masturbate skill occasionally to get her SP up high enough. Though she does normally gain 5 SP every round, so you could also simply attack or guard. Later in the game, she gets a couple of Synergy Skills which expand her capacities with enemies resistant to sexual attacks, that are useful against Physical weakness (Forceful Kiss) or Lightning weakness (Lightning Whip). She also get some upgrades to her normal skills if Aka is also present in the party. That increases notably her usefulness in the formation, as she can be effective against a wide rage of opponents. That happens in later chapter 3/early chapter 4. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Yarra is almost always in favor of more sex, for Simon, but also for herself and pretty much everyone. This sometimes puts her opposite Aka on moral choices. At the beginning of the story, her affection can be pushed quite high by sleeping with all available prostitutes at the expense of Aka's affection. Yarra also approves of Simon gaining power, particularly recruiting succubi and orcs. Base value: 30. * Up to from doing as much as possible to persuade Simon as Yarra in Feroholm. * if you completely clear the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes; they're optional). * helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, OR if you help her first. * high-class prostitute, Yhilini bastard prostitute, Zirantian prostitute, bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), bunny-ears prostitute (post-reveal), exotic prostitute. * talking to Yarra admirer in Succubus Hideout. * earning the foursome on leaving Stineford (requires 130 total harem affection) * talking twice to Simon as Yarra in Devil's Pass. * talking to Yarra about Robin immediately after the Yhilin coup sequence (before getting ProN from Megail). * investing in cache excavation. (pre-reunion) * hiring at least one mercenary company. (pre-reunion) * from having Megail convert ProN to Sx. (pre-reunion) * Unmissable from chapter 2 start. * acquiring Stark's head. * fucking Altina immediately. * taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain. * recruiting Withered Mountain, OR recruiting them so decisively you get "It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince!" * dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. * sparing the Impaler. * doing well enough in battle to get the victory Orcent Orgy scene. * from Yarra x Qum sex scene in Yarra's route IF Qum has max affection. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * talking to Yarra at Janine's retreat about her age (requires having read about succubus lifespan and Empire history in Orgasmic Palace archives). * investing in cache excavation IF you didn't before. (post-reunion) * having threesome with Qum at Janine's retreat (requires 150 combined affection and having left the retreat once). * voting YES to war with the Incubus King, OR voting NO. * defeating Unperson motion. * trying for a NO vote on orc extermination, OR encouraging YES vote. * orc extermination motion fails. * War Vaults opened. * buying Vinario for 100,000 Pron, OR for 200,000 ProN, OR for 300,000 or 500,000 ProN, OR for 1,000,000 ProN, OR for 1,500,000 ProN. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * if Battle of Yhilin "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory", OR "we struggled". * letting Yarra seduce the holdout commander after Battle of Yhilin. *unmissable Yarra+Qum+Nalili sex scene (in king's bedroom after elven forests). * theology conversation after elven forests. * funding brothel petition. * funding succubus immigration petition. * funding succubus trade integration petition. * funding national succubus trade integration petition. * Yuanon confrontation outside plaza slums bar IF you have saner-Altina. * Yarra + Hilstara sex scene (in royal baths by Hilstara; requires 180 combined affection and having been to Zirantia). * on transforming Orcent if Balia says "This is excellent!", OR "This is great!", OR "can't wait to see where we go", OR "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR "need to think about what didn't go well". * choosing "Do nothing" at Tower of Mist in Gasm Falls, OR "Begin sabotage campaign". * talking to black-haired succubus with marriage idea, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only available with low IKD morale.) * visiting House of Love in Helvanna. * visiting Gilded Lily in Stineford during Chapter 4 if you help Orcent and Lucy in Chapter 1. * funding sexual meeting room in HQ. * investing in Givini Tunnels from Gasm Falls. * investing in Lustlord Temples expansion. * funding Stineford succubus tower expansion. * funding ancient ruin excavation in New Givini. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * creating her custom accessory, the First Slut Pin. (Requires Liquid Sex and Premium Steel investment.) * talking to her after the Extradimensional HQ meeting, during the first Erosian conflict. * if after the Tak'Kan Hall of Order voting Grubbak says "The results are overwhelming", OR if "That is substantially more than the simple majority required." * HQ basement conversation between Robin and Yarra, after the first Erosian conflict. * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi form new religion, OR if succubi are accepted. * getting a Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list.) * first visit to Orri's Restaurant in Ardford. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 100 (+179 leeway). Minimum legit value: 22 Affection titles * 0 Shoulder Devil * 50 Happy Little Succubus * 70 Dedicated Slut * 90 First Succubus * 100 Harem Mistress Harem Relationships Aka: Though Yarra loves the idea of Aka being in the harem, the two disagree often when it comes to advising Simon. As Yarra understands human society better (and Aka becomes more flexible) they start to get along more. Qum: At first Yarra recommends taking Qum along just because she's a healer, but the two quickly become close friends. Aside from bonding as the first two succubi in the party, Yarra seems to develop a protective affection for Qum, and Qum even remember's Yarra's name (the only person she does except for Simon). Their relationship deepens during the Gathering, when they comfort and encourage one another. Robin: Though at first Yarra enjoys teasing Robin and making her uncomfortable in relation to her father, after Simon lectures her, Yarra becomes more friendly with Robin. She even defends Robin when other people are trying to make her uncomfortable, though by that point Robin is less easily flustered. Hilstara: There are no major conflicts between the two of them, but later in the game Yarra wonders why Hilstara has never expressed interest in her. After a conversation, they share some time with Simon and their relationship improves. In the training grounds, it is also revealed that Hilstara let Yarra take a sip of her soul. This appears to have been mutually enjoyable. Carina: Yarra approves of Carina joining the harem because she finds the idea of getting a priestess to be hot, but otherwise she mostly seems annoyed when Carina moralizes. Megail: Yarra doesn't like Megail at first and strongly presses for Simon to fuck her into submission. She reduplicates her efforts when Megail seems to turn against them, but after Simon's methods prove effective, Yarra lets it go. She and Megail still aren't very close, though. Sarai/Wynn: Due to Yarra's halfling fetish, she is very, very interested in both of them. However, she also grows to appreciate Sarai's irreverent attitude and she likes Wynn's approach to sex. But unless Sarai can find some way to break her vows, and Wynn manages to be forgiven by Simon, Yarra is doomed to never fulfill her fetish. Fuani: While the party is in Zirantia, Yarra picks up her own bunny girl. Where Simon refused to touch her, Yarra is more than happy to, influencing Fuani to make sure she can't betray them. However, Yarra seems to be a gentle mistress, earning real affection from her. Special notes * The only permanent party member that doesn't have any mana points, until Nalili joins the group. * Keeper of the harem info screen. * She can use most of the equipment of the human mages. * Looked quite different in versions prior to 0.8. * As the Harem Misstress she is the party member involved in more Synergy skills: she learns as much as five and she is the catalyst in two. Scenes * Yarra x Ina - Pay money to Ina in Feroholm (girl in the alley). * Yarra in Bed - In Simon's house in Feroholm. * A number of random scenesThese scenes don't have official name and they can not be replayed. can occur when you sleep in The Blue Rose inn in Stineford: ** Morning Wood ** Bend over ** Bounce Bounce Bounce * Stineford Orgy - Aka, Qum and Yarra decide to surprise Simon before they leave Stineford. Requires a combined affection of 130. * Yarra + Trin - After the new harem member and its self-proclaimed first slut get into a squabble, Simon tries to shut them up. Sleep in the bedroom of the Yhilin Palace; requires a combined affection of 70. * Yarra x Qum - The succubi decide to have a break and "stay" in bed. During the Gathering, choose "Sleep" when prompted on leaving your bedroom. * Gathering Orgy - Yarra does her best in the orgy with the Empress. On the third day of the Gathering and if Qum mood score isn't enough. * Gathering Orgy - Qum joins Yarra and Orcent in the orgy with the Empress. On the third day of the Gathering, small addition to the scene. Requires Qum having an high enough mood score. * Yarra x Ogre - Yarra has to distract the ogre. Accept Fheliel's task; if Qum mood score isn't enough. * Yarra + Qum x Ogre - Qum and Yarra distract an ogre guard like only succubi can. Accept Fheliel's task; requires high enough mood score. * Yarra + Qum - Qum and Yarra show Simon the benefits of having two succubi in his harem. After the reunion, leave Janine's retreat once and return. Requires a combined affection of 150. * Yarra + Varia - In the Empty lot in Ardford. * Yarra + Qum + Nalili - The succubi get the sex they deserve. Unmissable. In the king's bedroom, after your return from the elven kingdoms. * Yarra x Fuani - Yarra decides to "tame" a bunny. Unmissable. During the visit of Zirantia when you find out Fuani is having trouble. * Yarra + Hilstara - Yarra and Hilstara decide to have some fun with some taste of Simon. In Yhilin palace royal baths. Requires a combined affection of 180 and having visited Zirantia. * Yarra's Joint Squad - What better way to inaugurate a squad than a good old fashioned orgy. Unmissable. * Aka + Yarra - Aka and Yarra put their differences aside definitively. Interact with the Headquarters bed after the first Tower visit. * Shard Sipping - The five harem succubi work off a sexual charge on Simon's shadow tentacles. Unmissable, after establishing Extradimensional HQ. * Elleani Relief - Yarra helps Elleani with the aftermath of the attack on the feast. Unmissable. * Fuani + Yarra - For all the work Simon has done gathering staff for the headquarters, Fuani requests his sexual services. Requires finding six workers in the Palace Staff quest. * Carina + Yarra - After his ordeal, Simon requires the expertise of Carina and Yarra to ensure his recovery. Unmissable. On demand: * Titfuck - At 50 affection and above. * Seated - At 75 affection and above. * Missionary - At 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Succubi